Brother and Sister
Brother and Sister is the forth episode of season 2 of Monster High : Secrets. Description Batman still feel that Tara's al Ghul is his lost sister and hope that he can bring her back. Are Katana, Saki, Kikyo, Yuki and Turtle Brothers will agree with this? Plot James still think that the Tara's al Ghul, the Leader of the League of Assassins is his sister. But he is not yet know her name. So he can't decided yet that she is his lost sister. Meanwhile, at the warehouse the League of Assassins are fight with the Foot Clan and the Hairan to steal the Hairan Technology. Saki and Yuki see the fight and ride their Blue Batcycles back to the Dojo in the Catacombs of school. Later they're return and tell them about the fight and Katana said "Dress up and get your weapons." and Saki, Kikyo and Yuki go to wear the mask and get their swords. They drive Shell Raiser 2.0 and Blue Batmobiles out to the warehouse. Later at the warehouse, the heroes are enter and distrub the fight by Saki shoot rocket out from her Blue Batmobile and explode the wall. One of the Hairan said "Let's get out of here!" and he's escape alongwith other Hairan in the two remain Scout Ships and fly out and then turn them to be invisible. At the warehouse, Batman run follow Tara's al Ghul by himself to talk with her, while the other fight with the ninja assassins, Foot Ninjas and Striker. Batman try to reason to Tara's that she is sister of James Wayne but she refuse to listen untill Batman show her the picture of her family when she was a baby. Tara's stop fighting and ask "How did you get this?" and Batman said "From your older brother, James Wayne and he need to know your name." and she said "My name is Tara's al Ghul!" and she's punch his face and called her ninja assassins to get everything of the Hairan and escape from warehouse and let the Foot Clan still fight with the heroes. They get the hairan laser guns and one of their laser cannon with them and escape from the warehouse. The Foot Clan think in the same idea and escape after get Hairan Techs with them. Later the heroes come back to the Dojo in the Catacombs and they all ask "Batman where have you been while we fight?" and he said "Try to get my younger sister back. Her name... is Tara's al Ghul and she... is the Leader.... of League of Assassins." and all of them were shock when they heard that sister of James Wayne is the Leader of the League of Assassins. At hiding place of the League of Assassins, Tara's al Ghul is very confused about her past that is she is younger sister of James Wayne or not and then Lord Naraka enter the throneroom and ask "My love, are you okay?" and she said "Not much just confused about my past." and he said "Maybe this can make your feel better." and he kisses her again and again. Trivia *Saki, Kikyo and Yuki have their own Blue Batcycles and they have and share their Blue Batmobile in their siblings. Category:Bersarker Stories Category:Webisode